


Peaceful Darkness

by kawaii_phandoms



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Disease, F/F, F/M, Heart Attacks, Heart Disease, Hospitals, M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_phandoms/pseuds/kawaii_phandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, a college student at Shiganshima University, collapsed (literally) into Levi's life. When a small mishap during Levi's lunch break submerged him into something he could never believe. Could one of Trost Hospital's most hardass doctors and a dying brat really hit it off or will fate tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first Attack on Titan fanfiction and I reaaaally hope you like this.
> 
> All I can say is that this will have a lot of angst and I have no idea how many chapters this will have.
> 
> I apologize ahead of time because I know that a lot of people like really long chapters but that's not really me. So the chapters may be a little on the short side ( /.\ don't hate me please)
> 
> Always feel free to leave comments and ask questions. If you want to contact me on tumblr then it is the same as my username on here (kawaii-phandoms).
> 
> I don't have anyone spellchecking me so if there are mistakes then please please tell me and I will try to get them fixed.
> 
> Thanks guys and tell me what you think!

One of the most important moments in idiotic Eren Jaegar's life started with going for coffee with his best friend and his sister.

After sitting awkwardly at a table and looking around for about 10 minutes his sister tried pulling at straws for conversation topics. "Hey, how's class going?" Mikasa asked weakly.

Eren almost groaned at the terrible small talk yet he could almost feel Armin perk up next to him, starting to go on about his new marine biology classes. Eren shot Mikasa an irritated glare, absentmindedly rubbing at his chest while he stirred his cup of coffee.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows. His chest had been hurting for a few hours now and he had no idea what it was. He had been having problems with this lately. His chest would hurt and it began to get more and more complicated to breathe. Against his friends wishes, he refused that it was due to his stress from classes and it would pass.

Although by this point Eren was starting to worry himself. Usually it would pass in an hour but today the tightening feeling has yet to fade.

"Eren? Eren, are you okay?" Armin said worriedly, pulling Eren from his trance. "You've been rubbing at your chest for ten minutes and you're sweating." He said, brushing the hair from his sticky forehead.

Eren opened his mouth to quickly dismiss him but he found it hard to breathe. Eren figured he just looked like a fish, opening and closing his mouth and gasping for air.

After a few minutes he managed to gasp out, "chest hurts...can't breathe." He doubled over in pain, pushing his chair back from the table and began to sway until he fell out of the chair, only to be caught by his sister.

He faintly heard gasps around the small café but couldn't focus on his surroundings if he tried. He could only think about how fast his heart was beating and how nice the cold floor felt on his burning skin.

Armin was screaming something that sounded like he was asking for a doctor for like a medical drama and Eren almost brought himself to laugh at that.

He mumbled something like 'I'm dreaming,' but Eren just smiled, everything was slowing turning black as he stared up at a sobbing Mikasa who put his head on her lap.

Eren lifted a shaky hand and wiped away her tears while the other one fell to the floor.

Before he knew it, a pair of strong arms lifted him into the air and he could see a blurry male saying things to him that Eren could only guess to be reassuring.

He looked at the name tag on the man's breast pocket and he strained to read Dr. Levi Ackerman.

Exhaustion passed over him and he closed his eyes, muttering a word as he was picked up and let the world fade away into peaceful darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi's POV

Doctors never seem to get a break. At least to Cardiologist, otherwise known as a heart surgeon, Levi Ackerman it didn't. Having just gotten out of a 14-hour-long emergency surgery, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed.

He sipped his tea and leaned back in his seat. Everyone seemed to think that just because he liked cleanliness, that hospitals were perfect for him. Levi was easily the first person to call bullshit on that. They had to keep the place clean for two reasons.

One to stay with the health guidelines.

Two is only to hide the wretched stench of death.

Levi hated that more than anything. It was almost like you were trying to hide the fact that it was a hospital. Hospitals are for one thing and one thing only. For people who are or might be on the edge of death. As terrible as the smell of death might be, it's even worse that you're trying to hide the fact from the people who are only there because they are dying or watching over someone who is.

Levi was only pulled out of his train of thoughts of arguing with an unknown force when he heard a chair tip over and everyone gasp.

On instinct his head swiveled around to see a dark haired girl putting a boy who was gasping for breath in her lap with a blonde boy with a bowl hair cut panicking and screaming for a doctor.

Levi almost laughed at that, it was almost like they were in Grey's Anatomy or some shit.

Putting the comment behind him he got up and ran to the couple of kids that he could only guess that were students and pulling him into his arms, searching for a pulse.

The boy's green eyes were heavily lidded and lips parted. His skin that he could only guess was usually tan was dripping with sweat and flushed. He could only try and keep himself from cringing at the sticky sweat that was over the boy.

From what the girl next to him was saying it seemed that he had been getting frequent chest pains and other symptoms. Levi noticed that his heart was pumping over a hundred times a minute.

"He's having a heart attack right now. It will be okay. It will be over soon, I promise." Levi said, ignoring another collective gasp and forced back an eye roll.

He picked up the boy and the boy's eyes fluttered closed. "Get an ambulance and ask for one from Trost." He said while looking at the boy's peaceful face.

"Levi...beautiful." The boy whispered before his breath evened out to which he could only guess that he had passed out.

Levi's eyes widened a bit. Had he just been called beautiful? He shook off the thought as he put the boy on the ground, pulling off the navy blue Shiganshima U sweatshirt and grey tee-shirt off of him.

'Woah...' Levi thought. Damn, this boy was ripped.

No, no, he's like 20. Levi shook off the thought and asked the boy to run in and get wet towels. He looked around for the ambulance while the girl informed him of the basics of the boy's life.

His name was Eren Jaeger and he was twenty. He was studying at Shiganshima University. After he wanted to get out of college, he planned to continue onto sign up for the army. His mother and father was named Carla and Grisha Jaegar but his mother had passed when he was young and afterwards his father took off and left him.

The blonde boy came back with the towels and Levi began pressing the cold towels to Eren's body. 

Levi could only think about one thing.

'What has happened to poor Eren Jaeger?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and remember that I am always reachable on here or my tumblr. (kawaii-phandoms)
> 
> Let me know if you see any mistakes and I will get right on it.
> 
> Thanks babes! :*

When you pass out, the last thing you want is to wake up to a bright light, the smell of bleach, and the sound of a heart monitor.

Eren's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. "Fucking hell..." He muttered, opening his eyes to see a doctor in front of him with an amused face.

"Nice first impression. Do you do this a lot? You're very charming." The man laughed and it took most of Eren's energy to glare at him. 

Eren gasped slightly when everything came back to him, staring in front of him. The man, who's badge read Dr. Ackerman, raised an eyebrow before walking over to the computers and typing away on the computer.

Once Eren snapped out of it, he turned to look at Levi with pointed yet worried eyes. "What happened to me? Where am I? Where is my family?"

Levi stopped typing and turned around to look at him with a slightly pitiful look (which Eren was yet to know that it was the first of many.) "Questions, questions. I can answer all of those but you won't like them."

Eren took a deep breath and attempted to hide the worry that was rooted deep inside of him. He sighed and nodded, motioning for him to continue. 

Levi paused and met his eyes. "You have a disease called Myocardial Weakness, otherwise known as Congestive Heart Failure. It pretty much just means your heart is weak. It could infect anyone and everyone." He chewed on his lip for a moment before continuing. "May I ask you something although it may sound a bit weird?" 

Eren felt his life falling apart. This isn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to graduate and join the army. He nodded, staring ahead of him as if he wasn't paying attention although Levi knew that he was hanging onto every word.

"Do you or have you ever experienced a sort of bloating? Your body gets bigger than usual but eventually it deflates after a while after you get tired or wake up after sleeping?"

Eren's eyes shot up in surprise. Out of anything the man could have asked this is definitely the weirdest but strangely true. "Y-yes. Yes sir." He said softly and the man only nodded and scribbled something into a page.

"Well I'm completely sure that this is what you have. It pretty much just is that you have fluids other than blood running through your arteries. If it gets to be too much then you might experience a heart attack, which is what you had before, or even in the worst case scenario...heart failure which is a better way of saying death."

Eren's breath caught. Death? What the hell?! He's been fine before this. He's never even heard of this! Eren rubbed his temples. He's never been in a hospital for anything like this. He felt like either crawling in a corner and crying or sleeping for the rest of his life.

Levi came and sat at the end of his bed. "Hey. Stop. You're going to give yourself another heart attack. The main reason that you had that heart attack was because you were going through stress. It's the beginning of college for you, right?"

Eren dropped his hands, twisting his fingers in the sheets. "Yeah." He said but it only came out as a whisper.

"That's why. You did nothing wrong. You're just under amounts of stress that you're not used to. I'm tired about having patients that believe that there's no hope in the world." Levi stared into Eren's eyes that were unwilling to look up. 

"You've got to stay strong brat." He laughed humorlessly. "I'm going to let in your sister and friend, okay?"

Eren nodded. "Thank you sir." He said with a little more confidence. Levi smirked and ruffled his hair, before tapping something into the computer, picking up a file, and walking out.

Eren sank into the uncomfortable bed, closing his eyes. Darkness overtook him and before he even realized that he had fallen asleep, the bed dipped next to him and his eyes fluttered open. Mikasa took his hand with one shaky one while covering her mouth with the other.

For the third time today, his heart shattered. His shelled sister crying, because of him. She had hidden her emotions from everyone except for Eren and Armin ever since his parents adopted her when her parents were murdered. Because of that he had only seen her cry less than a handful of times but the fact that she was crying over him only made it hurt worse.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a sob coming from the boy in the chair next to him, his blonde hair disheveled from pulling on it in times of worry. Armin's body was shaking as he covered his face in heart-wrenching sobs. 

Eren sat up as well as he could with the wires around him and squeezed Mikasa's hand while reaching for Armin's hand and pulling him to sit with them and hugging them tightly, allowing them both to wordlessly cry. He felt coldness slipping down his cheeks and he realized that he was crying too. 

Eren quickly broke down, whispering hiccuped 'I love you's in their ears. They stayed like that for Maria knows how long but truthfully they couldn't give a shit.


End file.
